


I'm Hungered For Your Touch

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Dalton Wert Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Note, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt misses his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Wes
Series: Dalton Wert Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137599
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	I'm Hungered For Your Touch

A note slid under his door.

Kurt stared at the enclosed piece of paper curiously. He got off of his bed and walked towards the door. The paper was folded into quarters. He picked it up and saw that it was addressed to him.

“Oh?” he said to himself.

He unfolded it carefully and grinned.

** Kurt ** , the note said, I’m  **sorry I’ve been so busy lately. I can’t wait to see you again. Wes. PS, you looked cute today. X**

Kurt held the note to his chest. It had been a week since they had started dating and they had barely seen each other. Between Kurt driving to Lima on the weekends and Wes’ studying and Warbler planning, they were stuck for time together.

Kurt got his phone out and texted Wes.

** Kurt: Got your note! Thank you x **

He sat down on his bed and reread the note. He was still coming to terms with the fact that he had a _boyfrien_ d; never mind a boyfriend that was as cute and loving as Wes. 

Wes replied a few minutes later.

** Wes: Of course. I miss you. X **

Kurt squealed. Wes was too cute. 

** Kurt: I miss you too. When are you next free? X **

** Wes: Tonight. X **

Kurt was just about to text Wes to ask him if he wanted to come to his room when there was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?”

“ _Wes._ ”

Kurt smiled and ran to the door. He opened it and embraced his boyfriend. “Hey. How are you?” he asked Wes.

“Great now that I can see you. I’m sorry that I’ve been so caught up with school lately.”

“It’s okay. Let’s just focus on the time we have together now, alright? Maybe I could help you study.”

“That sounds great. Thank you.”


End file.
